


Let Me Keep You Burning

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where is the woman I once knew?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Keep You Burning

The witch who played with fire wasn't the same woman who used to stand in her chambers poking the hearth with a soft smile on her sweet face.

That red gown was nothing compared to her porcelain like skin. To the way she arched her bare breasts when I trailed my hands down her spine.

The praying chants were mere words when all I can think of is her laugh when my fingers moon over her navel.

It was a pleasure to be the only one to see such a softer side, and also a curse. For it meant that the red priestess was winning, and she was killing my Melisandre.

_In the Wall I'm stronger._

You were dead on the Wall. The witch was stronger on the Wall, she was unstoppable.

I could't hold her when felling such flames between my arms. I couldn't kiss her brow, for my lips would burn at the grassing of her skin.

I'd cry, and my tears wouldn't be for my bleeding lips, but for grieve. Grieve for the Mel who died when Stannis' _Fury_ arrived in Dragonstone in what felt ages ago.

This is not how I wanted it to end. I could care less for a crown or a messiah when the price of it all was her. If once I held her heart, I didn't want to hold her corpse.

She's look into her fire and tell me her visions. I have visions of myself. I see blood, bones and darkness and they all sat in a chair in front of the flames.

If I could, I'd send her back home, back to Asshai, back to her shadows. Where R'hllor can't find her. And if I could, I'd go with her.

For there is no darkness when she's above me and her eyes burn like the very Sun.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sinking my own ship! I get Melyse porn and I start making holes in my beautiful ship, what is wrong with me?!


End file.
